Ashbourne
The desert nation of Songhaven. It is home to the Elder Giant Eoin and ruled by Etzel. Those from Ashbourne actually tend to work as scholars, philosophers, bureaucrats. Theirs are cities of knowledge and learning, as well as some religious study in certain cities. You will also find some explorers and artisans; those who climb the steep cliff faces and join the Giants at the top of the highest mountains to learn their ways. Dragonborn are not allowed in Ashbourne thanks to an ages old disagreement with the Giants that never got settled. No one knows exactly what or why...but the people of Songhaven are apathetic enough that no one really cares, save the Dragonborn themselves. Contrary to rumor, the people here do not eat sand for breakfast. In a pinch, Ashbourne can be used to kill swarms of fruit flies. Major cities in Ashbourne Ras Comena The capital city of Ashbourne. The nation’s queen, Etzel, lives here - and by necessity, it’s also frequently visited by the Elder Giant Eoin. It is best known for its many, many libraries and religious centers; a melting pot of sorts for the collective knowledge of Ashbourne and a favored destination for scholars of all kinds. It also houses many artisans, explorers, and religious folk, and is the most travelled to city in Ashbourne. Mitterick A "ghost town" that sits at the farthest reaches of Ashbourne, nearly touching the border of skeleton trees at the nation's edge. It's not REALLY a ghost town, merely advertised that way, but many who live there still report hearing strange sounds - music and voices unlike anything found in Songhaven, as though coming from other worlds...those who attempt to follow the sounds always find themselves circling back to the city however, intentional or not. Cork A more artful city, Cork holds many museums and seems to be dedicated to the preservation of art and historical artifacts. There are museums for all sorts of things - from history, to technology, to previous rulers - and it is one of the few places in Songhaven to have any true, concrete (sometimes literally, ha) knowledge of the past. Venagal Essentially the religious capital of Ashbourne. It’s home to temples and shrines for deities of all kinds, with no particular preference towards one or the other. Close to a range of mountains, it is visited often by friendly Giants and is said to be a safe haven for anyone who needs one - those feeling lost in their lives often travel here, and exceptions are made even for Dragonborn to visit the city - so long as they do not step outside of its borders. Droghamen A city in the mountains, and the official home of the Elder Giant Eoin. Nestled up high in the mountains, it houses many of Songhaven’s oldest Giants and seems to be a rather sacred place in their culture. Many who want to learn more about Giants on the whole will come here - and some may even be granted audience with Eoin himself, if they're lucky. Oasis Known as the ‘City of Illusions’, Oasis is defined by its lack of permanent residents and the temple it houses - the Temple of Eoin. Reportedly quite beautiful, the plant life all around the small city is rather well tended and the city’s lake, Lake Freemen, has beautiful, crystalline waters. One other defining characteristic of Oasis is the rumor that surrounds it - in the nights, a dullahan is rumored to hunt down all who trespass into the city’s borders or hurt the life within her in any way...it could simply be rumor, however. Those who live in Oasis either don’t care or don’t mind, preferring to keep to their work of defending and upkeeping the temple. The Patchwork Rashne lives here, though it would seem she is not as attached to watching the temple as others are. Fashion in Ashbourne Ashbourne fashion is colorless - most clothing is either black or white, and made of thin or see-through materials. Veils and lace are highly popular as a way of circumventing heat, though people are still very likely to wear an under layer beneath their clothing as it can help to prevent sunburn and keep sand off the skin. Clothing made in Ashbourne often has patterns or depicts religious symbols - in the past, this used to be a way of identifying someone's faith more than anything else, but as the nation has advanced many holy symbols and patterns have become somewhat appropriated for the sake of fashion. Currently in Ashbourne, bleeding eye symbols have become a popular fashion statement - with teens and young adults in particular wearing them as patches, shirt designs, etc...no one's quite sure where they cropped up from, or when, but they're a little eerie; so while popular, a lot of people aren't fond and hope the trend will pass sooner rather than later.Category:Locations